Interconnected multimedia devices require at least pairwise links for the transmission of content information and mutual synchronization information. Most multimedia content production facilities provide dedicated links for the transport of content information to a master console for further integration or processing and the transport of a synchronization (sync) signal, commonly referred to as a House Sync signal.
The House Sync guarantees synchronicity of all connected devices. Different devices often require different frequencies or formats of synchronization signals. For example, audio sampling frequencies may be at 22.05, 32, 44.1, 48, 88.2, 96, 176.4, or 192 kHz, and video frame sync may occur at frame rates of 24, 25, 29.97 or 30 Hz. In a production facility, dedicated cabling is used to transmit one or more of these synchronization signals to every single device. This infrastructure relies additionally on central or distributed conversion units for the conversion between different synchronization signals or the regeneration of one or more synchronization signals. Use of conversion units must be planned carefully in order to avoid phase ambiguities.
Links for the transport of audio and video signals are mostly connections independent from the House Sync. With a growing number of interconnected devices, the connections in a content production facility becomes increasingly complex and requires careful planning. Rearrangement or extension of the infrastructure is often difficult to achieve.
A need exists for distribution of reference timing signals which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art, such as signal delays and complexity of the cabling of the network.